Another Tomato Box Fairytale
by SarahTonin
Summary: This story is a prequel, sequel, but not a in-betweequel to a story I had written earlier called A Tomato Box Fairytale. This story will make more sense if you read that first. It's just a suggestion, though. I mostly wrote this one for a line that will be near the end of the story. I hope you enjoy! Spamano. Spain Fem!Spain /Romano GerIta
1. Tomato Curse

I had so much to be thankful for. The sun beamed down on me. This was my kind of day. I loved being up here. I could see for miles, the whole ocean surrounding me. The salty sea air blew through my long brown hair.

I was on my way back home after my long expedition. My boss was going to be really happy! I had found lots of gold and silver in the New World. Plus, I found this awesome fruit. I couldn't get enough of it. I bit down on the treasure I had brought up with me.

"Mmm, delicioso!" I said fervently to myself.

Off in the distance I thought I saw something. I took out my spyglass and pressed it to my eye.

"Ship ho!" I called down to the crewmen on the deck. I climbed out of the crow's nest and down the rigging. I reached in my pocket and tied my hair back with a red ribbon.

"Captain! A messenger!"

I looked to my crewmate. Flying next to him was some sort of weird creature I had not seen in the Old World or the New. It wasn't exactly a bird, but it had wings. It kinda looked like a bunny; it was a lovely shade of green.

"Here you go!" it said and handed me the letter to me. The seal of England held the envelope closed. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Someone fetch me a drink!" A glass of red wine was placed in my awaiting hand. I sipped it's exquisite flavor as I opened the letter and read what it said.

"Spain, I don't know if you realize, but having a woman on board is bad luck, especially if the captain is a girl. I would suggest handing over all your trade routes and treasures from the New World over to me if you don't want something bad to happen. England."

I frowned. It really was no good. I sighed.

"Go back and tell your cowardly, sexist boss that if he wants to threaten me, he should see me personally. We'll see how cocky he is when he tastes my espada." How could that small island nation even attempt to embarrass me like that? My empire could beat his to a pulp.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the little bunny said. The voice sounded off. She had sounded so sweet before. I had to do a double take. The happy green exterior was burning off, revealing a little red monster. The thing flew around the ship, setting everything on fire.

"Someone catch that thing!" I cried, but it was too late. The thing made it below deck and found the wine storage. The ship exploded. I dove into the water. Even through the oceans dark waters, I could see my ship and treasure burning. I resurfaced. My ship was a giant ball of fire. I saw my ribbon floating beside me. I felt for the back of my head. My ponytail had been burnt off, leaving my hair short like a boy's. I could see land off in the distance. I swam to it, leaving behind my comfortable life to burn up with my ship.

* * *

Exhausted, I laid out on the beach. Pieces of burnt wood from my ship had washed ashore along with me. I could see something red as well. I looked. If it was that stupid little red monster, I'd throttle it. It was one of my tomatoes. A bunch of tomatoes were scattered along the beach. I gathered as many as I could. Boss wouldn't be happy if I came back from that expensive trip with nothing. It was a miracle that they had come to me unscathed. I built a box for them out of the various parts of my ship. I gently put the tomatoes in the box. I needed to bring as many back to the king and queen as possible, but they looked so good. I was hungry, too. I took a red one from the top.

"Put that back!" a little voice yelled at me. The little red monster looked at me from within the pile of tomatoes. On closer inspection, she had a red body and red wings. She must have been a fairy like those magical crap England talked about.

"Put that back!" she repeated. "That is not yours! That is my treasure! England gave that to me. He said I could have any treasure from the ship that I wanted. These tomatoes are mine."

"I don't care what that coward England said to you! That ship and treasure are mine. Now just turn your little but around and go to him and tell him if he thinks he's going to get away with this, he's dead wrong."

"YOU DARE TO INSULT MY MASTER!" she exploded. The tomato in my hand liquefied, leaving my hand red like blood. "OMATAY YATOMA XINOB, I CURSE THEE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" she screamed. My body felt like it was on fire. Like I had exploded. My clothes were ripping as I swelled. Eventually, the pain sopped, and I was able to move again.

What was I going to do? I needed to take something home.

"Miss fairy?" I said. My voice sounded odd. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I really need those tomatoes." That was odd. My voice was deeper. Like a man. I looked down and my breasts were gone. I patted my chest. None whatsoever. Just to be sure, of course, I pulled out the waistline of my pants. Oh boy…

"These are my tomatoes, not yours," she said stubbornly.

"I realize. If you would let me have these tomatoes, I promise to give you the best of my crop every year for as long as I live. Do we have a deal?"

She considered for a while. "Alright. We have a deal. But if you break your promise, expect something a whole lot worse than what I've just given." With that she disappeared. I was able to build a boat and sail back home in peace. But now I had a new problem. How was I going to explain to everyone my sudden change into a man?


	2. My Friends are Idiots

That was the worst time they ever yelled at me. I thought my ears were going to fall off. The king and queen were so angry that they didn't notice I wasn't female anymore. I stood in front of my usual bar. God, I needed a drink. I walked in and asked for my usual drink, a glass of Sangria.

"Ah, welcome back, Spain." One of my usual drinking buddies had already started drinking. He was surrounded by tons of beautiful women as usual.

"France, you would not believe the day I had today."

"I can see! Your gorgeous hair is gone! It wasn't as fabulous as mine, but it was a close second. What happened to it?"

"It got burned off. It's all that stupid England's fault!"

"Pay no mind to that black sheep of Europe. He's just jealous. England would never be able to get his hair to look as good as yours. Well, at least how it used to. Let me fix it up a bit for you." France took out a pair of scissors and started snipping at my hair.

"And that's not event he beginning! He sent over this flying mint bunny that turned out to be a really mean fairy that burned down my ship and treasures. She cursed me for trying to get back tomatoes. Anyway, long story short, that's how I got turned into a man."

France paused, probably shocked at my news. "I think you've had a little to much to drink."

"I wasn't drunk! Okay, maybe I had had a few glasses of wine, but I was sober! That really happened. You don't believe me? Here!" I said moving his hand to my chest. "No boobs!"

"Right. No boobs. I wouldn't expect you to have breasts considering you're not a woman and never have been. Now would you let go? The girls will start to get the wrong impression," he added seductively.

"Your friend, he's pretty hot." One of the girls said to France. She winked at me.

Disturbed, I excused myself and got up. I went to the bathroom, the men's bathroom. I went to the sink and put my hands on either side. France of all people should have noticed my gender swap. He always liked to look at my breasts when he thought I wasn't looking. He had said I had always been a boy. Did the curse entail that everyone's memories would be altered? I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Being a boy probably wouldn't be all that bad. I'd get a lot more respect as a country. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty cool. France had done a good job with my hair. I decided to just go with the flow. If I was a boy now, I'd just had to live with it.

I walked out of the bathroom and rejoined my friend. I discovered I could drink a lot more as a guy.

"Hey you guys, you wouldn't believe what happened to me today." Our trio was now complete. Prussia was a bit late joining us. The bartender handed him a beer.

"Let me guess," I said. "Hungary turned you down." I could tell from the growing welt on his forehead.

"Yeah, can you believe it? She said no to the awesome Prussia! And then, wham, she hit me with a frying pan! A frying pan of all things!" He chugged down his beer and let out a satisfied sigh. "She wants me so bad." He looked at me. "Something's different about you…" I would be very surprised if Prussia noticed. He usually is too concentrated on himself. Oh, excuse me, his AWESOME self.

"You seem…more manly than usual. Maybe the awesome me finally rubbed off on you. Kesesesesesese!"

"You idiot! It's obviously the gorgeous haircut I just gave him."

"Oh, suppose you might be right. It does look a bit shorter."

In conclusion my friends are idiots. They're always good for a laugh and a drink and I know they'll be there for me when it really matters, but they're a bunch of idiots. I spent the rest of the night with them trying to drink away my troubles.

* * *

I had a terrible hangover. Just because I could drink more obviously did not mean that I should. My head was pounding. The whole turning into a guy wasn't a dream. I wanted to stay in bed and never ever get up, ever.

"Spain, Austria has come to visit us. Don't embarrass us!"

I groaned. That would mean I'd have to get up. My boss's family had just married into Austria's boss's family making us sort of relatives. Why did I have to deal with that prick today of all days. Lucky for me, most of my clothes were meant to be for boys anyway. I would never have to wear a dress again. I slipped on the biggest clothes I could find. I looked presentable enough if you ignored the giant circles under my eyes and the fact it looked like I was going to throw up. I managed to put a smile on my face before I went out.

Austria was drinking a cup of tea waiting for me. He looked me up and down and returned to his cup. I sat down and started to drink mine. It did nothing for my stomach.

"Lovely weather we've been having, is it not?" Austria said in between sips.

Ugh, I despised small talk. "Yes, it has. We should have a good crop this year. I don't know how we'll manage with it and taking care of the new colonies," I said politely.

"I was thinking you might want some help." He set down his teacup. Finally. Maybe he would make his point, and I could go back to sleep.

"I have just acquired some land on the Mediterranean and I was wondering if you would like some of it."

"Mediterranean? You mean Italy? ITALY Italy?" I heard that Austria had been in a war over Italy. I never imagined him to be so generous.

"Yes, I've got hold of the Italian brothers. I'm satisfied with Veneziano, Northern Italy, if you would like to take Romano, that's the southern portion."

"That would be fantastico! Thank you!" This was great! Maybe my boss wouldn't be as mad at me now.

"I'll come back tomorrow with Romano. Auf Wiedersehen."

I was so excited. I would get Italy. ITALY! One of the most coveted countries in Europe! I couldn't wait to see the look on France's face when I told him.


	3. Tomato Boss

"Hey"

"Hey, wake up!" I rolled over.

"Are you listening to me?" My dreams were being surprisingly annoying.

"Chigi! Don't ignore me!"

I felt a sharp pain. Where was this coming from? I woke up and sat up in a bolt. There was someone on my bed. A giant scowl marred his otherwise cute face. He had dark hair and eyes. Did he just punch me in my…he had some serious guts messing with me. He was like a bad ass little angel.

"Good, you're up. Get me some food."

I picked him up and held him out. He struggled uselessly. "Hey, don't do that again. That really hurt you know. Not exactly something I wanted to wake up to."

"Put me down, you jerk. It's not my fault. That piano-bastard just ditched me here! This is your house! You should take care of me! I'm only a kid you know!" he said.

Piano-bastard? That described him about right. No wonder Austria dropped him off to me. "You're Romano right? Come on let's go get some breakfast."

I lead him to the kitchen. I had nearly forgotten what people eat for breakfast. I usually didn't get up that early. It was only 9:00. Gave Romano a plate of churros and some chocolate sauce.

"Does it look like I would freaking like this sickly sweet stuff? This looks like stuff my s-brother would eat." He didn't seem to mind, considering he ate them all. I got a tomato for my self.

"Hey, what is that?"

"It's a tomato. You want one." I threw him the one in my hands and got another one.

He sniffed it hesitantly and took a small bite. His eyes lit up. He had finished the whole tomato just a few seconds later.

"Give me another." Amused, I put the whole bowl of tomatoes in front of him. He looked so happy like this was the happiest day of his life. He ate one tomato after the other. His happiness was contagious and brought a smile to my face. He paused when he saw me.

"Why are you so damn happy ?I'm eating all your food."

"You just look so cute, Romano!" Was that something guys say to other guys? Romano's face turned bright Red. I guess not.

"Shut up! It's not my fault! Stupid Hungary dressed me up in these girly clothes and I had nothing else to wear. Quit staring!" He sent a tomato whizzing by me. It had barely missed my face. I hadn't noticed he was wearing a dress. I chuckled.

"I might have something more macho for you to wear. Vamanos!"

* * *

I didn't ever remember being quite that small. I searched through my old clothes to find something that might fit him. Even my smallest shirts looked like a dress on him. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"It's not my fault you're so fat," he said embarrassed. I stopped laughing. Was I really that fat? I secretly lifted up my shirt. I could still see all of my abs.

"Sorry, but at least these don't have ruffles. It's your choice. I'm going to head out. Clean the house while I'm gone."

"Why should I do that?"

I squatted down so that we were face to face. "It's because I'm bigger than you. That make s me the boss and you have to do what I say." I ruffled his hair. He scowled at me as I left.

* * *

I was nearly home. After working out some affairs, I had gotten Romano some pants that should fit him. We could even cut my old shirts so that the y weren't so long. Maybe that would make him happy. To my surprise, my door was already open.

"Spain! Help me you bastard!" I heard Romano's voice calling. I snapped and pulled out my sword. All I saw was Romano. There was an intruder putting a hand up his shirt/dress. I put my sword right above the pervert's wrist.

"Hands off or you'll lose it. Romano is under my protection,' I said fiercely. I relaxed once I saw who it was. I sighed. "Can't you even control yourself with little boys?"

France jumped back. "This cute little thing was a boy? He's new, when did you get him? I want one of my own. Can I have him?" Romano started kicking him in the shins.

"Austria gave him to me, and No, you can not. Romano's mine. Go find some girl to harass." Romano didn't like what I said and started to kick both of us in the shins, switching back and forth.

"Alright, I'll leave, for now. Just remember, your birthday is tomorrow, and we're having a party at your place whether you like it or not."

"Ugh, not another one. We did this last year." My birthday was in February, not that it mattered. Prussia and France were always looking for a chance to celebrate, preferably at my house.

"Don't ruin the fun for us. Prussia and I will drop by around 7:00. Tout à l'heure!"

He was finally gone. "Romano would you stop kicking me? I got you something." I pulled out the pants and he slipped them on in front of me. I looked around the room. Was it dirtier than when I left it? Sure enough books and clothes were strewn all over the place.

"What happened? I thought I told you to clean."

"Shut up! I'm not very good at cleaning. The piano-bastard yelled at me a lot because he didn't like the way I cleaned. Chigi! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

For a moment, I felt sorry for him, but he had created a lot more work for me. I needed to at least get everything put away before Prussia and France came over tomorrow. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and clean the dishes, eh? I'll clean up here." He sauntered off to the kitchen.

"¡No me importa si es lindo! ¡ Ese mocoso va a ser más problemático de lo que vale la pena!"* I groaned as I put everything back in place. I heard a crash.

"CHIGI! It hurts! Shit, Spain, you bastard!"

I rushed off to the kitchen. One of my plates was shattered on the ground. Romano tenderly held his bleeding hand.

"Why would you make me do something so dangerous? You better take responsibility for this!"

"Si, si," I sighed and got the frist aid kit down so I could take care of the cut.

"Again with the weird words. Are you possessed or something?"

"No no that's Spainish, the language of my home. It's pretty cool! I could teach it to you if you want. It's probably best that you learn it since you're staying here." He didn't refuse. I was getting excited. Maybe having him wouldn't be so bad after all. I got up to get the dictionaries out.

"Come back, you bastard!" Romano kicked me in the shin. I was probably going have a bruise there. "You forgot something!" He held his bandaged hand out to me.

"Y-you've g-got t-to k-k-kiss it! To make it better." A blush colored his scowling face.

I smiled, he may have a bad mouth but he was so cute. I smiled and took his hand like a princess and kissed it. "Lo siento, Romano."

* * *

* I don't care if he is cute! That brat is going to be more trouble than he's worth!


	4. Tomato Picture

I tried to teach him. I really did.

"Repeat after me. Hola! Mi nombre es Romano! Como estas?

"Halo…Me…number…s…Romano. Comma…This is hard. The words are all wrong! Spanish is a stupid language with stupid people who say funny words."

I sighed. We had been trying with this one line for 2 hours. It was starting to get late, and I could tell Romano was starting to get tired.

"I'm not sleepy, damn it!" he said as his eyelids drooped. I picked him up and carried him off to bed. I had just just set him down when thunder rolled through the sky. Romano grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down. My face was smashed against his pillow.

"What's the matter Romano? Are you scared of thunder?" I muffled.

"Hell no! I'm not scared of something like th-thunder. B-but if you're to scared, I wouldn't completely hate it if you stayed with me because you couldn't be alone. Just don't make it a habit!" he chattered.

"You know, thunder isn't that bad. Thunder means that rain is coming to water the tomatoes." There was a moment of silence. How long did Romano expect me to be here?

"Hey, tell me a story, so I can fall asleep."

"All right, I think France told me a nice story a long time ago. Once upon a time there was this spoiled prince. A witch came to his castle one day, and he refused her. She turned him into a horrible beast and told him that the spell would be broken if he could find someone to love him. His castle became enchanted…"

"Why would you think I'd want to hear such a girly story? Don't you have another?"

"A more macho story, huh? Okay, one time in my country there was a young matador, a bullfighter. He was one of the youngest to ever perform in Madrid. The crowd loved him. Even though he was young, he was very talented. He put down the bull without any trouble. However he was too cocky. He turned his back to the bull and faced his cheering audience. The bull was going to die, but wasn't dead yet and sought revenge. The bull got up and impaled the matador with one of his horns. That was the only time in all my history that the winner in the bullfight died."

"He died. What kind of bullshit ending is that? He should have been a champion!"

I gave him a sad look. "One day you'll learn that not all endings are happy."

Another peal of thunder let loose and Romano hugged my arm. "D-don't be sc-scared, Spain. That thunder won't get you with me around!"

I smiled. "Thank you Romano! You're my champion. Mi campeón!" This was the first time someone had even offered to protect me from something, even if it was a lie. With Romano clinging to me softly, I drifted into the awaiting dark sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Spain was still with me. I was clinging to his arm. What the hell was I doing? I pushed his arm away. Damn it! I would have much rather slept with a pretty girl. That was when Spain attacked me. He wrapped his arm around me. Why'd he have to be so much bigger than me? I tried to push him away, but he held on tight.

"Don't worry, Romano. The boss will take care of everything!"

That reminded me of yesterday. I had messed up so much. Span didn't even get that mad. What was his problem? He even had to protect me form the thunder and that pervert France! Damn it, why was I so weak!

I thought for a moment. That pervy bastard had said something about it being Spain's birthday today. I guess I could make him something to thank him for yesterday.

"Romano, que son demasiado lindo. ¡Te amo tanto!*" he put his lips to my cheek.

I could feel the heat coming from my face. Spain was rambling out those strange words again. What did they mean? Te amo was a lot like Ti amo, which meant I love you. God, he was just like France. I guess I would let him get away with it…considering it was his birthday and all.

I pushed his face away and wiggled my way out of his arms. I found my over to the kitchen. Where were the tomatoes we had yesterday? I looked all over and couldn't find any. I couldn't make the food I wanted to make for Spain without them I guess I had no choice. I found a bucket, filled it up with water and carried it back to my room.

* * *

I awoke to a cold splash on my face. At least that was better than a punch to the balls again.

"I'm hungry, and we're out of tomatoes. Go get some more."

I looked out the window. I could see red fruit on the vines outside. I suppose it was about time to harvest.

"Hey are you ignoring me? We need more tomatoes!"

I turned back to him. "Come! We'll go pick some together!"

* * *

The sun was already bright in the sky. I put a hat on Romano's head to protect him from the light.

"Here why don't you fill up this box with tomatoes?" I handed him a wooden crate. I picked one off the top of the vine. It was perfect: full, fir, and red.

"Yuck, that's disgusting! What the hell have you done to these tomatoes?"

I looked back at Romano. He had taken bite out of a small green tomato. I laughed

"You picked that one too early. Try to find ones more like these, okay?" I threw the one in my hand and he caught it. He cautiously took a bite out of this one. I could tell he had fallen in love with it. He plucked tomato after tomato, stuffing all of them into his mouth.

"Hey, at least save some for the box!" He nodded, mouth still full of tomatoes, and placed a few in the crate.

We spent most of the day like this. Harvesting was tiring work. I told Romano it was time for a siesta. The poor guy was tuckered out. He had filled up his entire box with juicy red tomatoes and placed it on the back porch. He spread out next to it and fell asleep. I wanted to curl up next to him, but I knew I had another job to do. I chose the best tomatoes I had picked and put them in a separate box. It was a long way to the place where I had hidden the cursed box. It was time to fulfill my end of the bargain.

* * *

"You're finally back," Romano said as I walked back in the house. I must have been gone longer than I thought. The sun was starting to set. France and Prussia would be over soon.

"I made too much food, so you can have some if you want." Romano returned to looking at something in one of my old books. I looked at the table. There was a pizza just waiting there for me. I cut a slice and ate it.

"Romano, you made this?"

"Y-yeah and I got it a bit burnt. I don't want it. You don't have o eat it if you don't like it."

"It's delicious. Muy deliscioso!" His face got red, and he returned to his book.

"What are you looking at, Romano?"

"None of you business!" I got up and went over to him. He was looking at one of my photo albums.

Once he saw that I knew what he was looking at, Romano felt no need to hide it from me.

"Who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

Romano had taken out a picture of me. I couldn't help but smile. It was too hard to explain to anyone that the girl in the picture. We looked too different.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. Why you like her? Think you have a chance?" It was so fun to tease him. His face went all red.

"I would have a better chance than you, hmpf!"

I got a sly idea. "You know Romano, I know a lot of cute girls like that. If you acted more like me, you would be cool all the time, and all the girls would like you."

"So if I learn Spanish, you'll take me out to see the cute girls?"

"Si! But you've got to learn some Spanish first."

At that moment the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find my two best friends holding various alcohols and wrapped gifts.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison and stepped into my house, laughing, ready to celebrate my "birthday."

* * *

* Romano, you are just too cute. i love you so much!


	5. Drunk Tomato

Romano ran off to his room, dragging along his Spanish-Italian dictionary.

"Romano! We're going to have a party. Are you sure you don't want to come out?"

"Go away! I don't want to be with your stupid friends."

"You're not jealous, are you Romano?" France came up beside me, speaking through Romano's closed door. "You can't have Spain every night for yourself. "

Romano opened the door slightly, only wide enough to throw a tomato at my face. I made a face at France. He had only made things worse. France looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Sh-shut up! I don't care about that tomato-bastard. He can go rot for all I care. Now go away, before I throw another one at you!"

I hooked my arm around France's neck and him back out to the living room. Prussia didn't have as much restraint as France had. When he started laughing obnoxiously loud.

"KESESESESESESESESESESESE! Looks like you lost to Romano. You better…ketchup! Kesesese! I'm so awesome…"

"If all you guys are going to do is tease Romano and laugh at me, then you can just celebrate my birthday somewhere else."

"Don't be like that! After we came all the way here and brought you presents?" France held out a wrapped object. It looked like a bottle of alcohol. It was. It was my favorite Rosetta wine from his place. I sighed.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Hey, don't forget my gift! It's pretty awesome, just like me."

I opened his gift. It was a blown up picture of him. I had about 50 of these already.

"It's awesome cause it is me! I even put some awesome little chicks on it in case it wasn't awesome enough for you. France said I should get you something else. He made me get you this lame bouquet of those flowers you like, you know the red girly ones, but I knew you would like the picture so much more."

I looked on the table. In a vase in the middle stood about a dozen beautiful red carnations. At least France knew what I liked. I opened up France's gift to me. I had a feeling I would need a lot of drinks tonight.

A couple of drinks later and I was feeling a little tipsy. Hopefully France was too.

"Hey France, could I borrow a couple of your girls tomorrow. I kinda promised Romano I would introduce him to some cute girls."

"Hmmm, I don't know how I could possibly part with them. They really mean so much to me." I didn't like where this was going. Prussia and France were getting these weird looks on their faces. They looked like they were going to rape somebody.

"I suppose I could, but in exchange, you would have to do THAT."

* * *

I couldn't believe I was dragged into doing this again, literally this time, pun definitely intended. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so much better in my red flamenco dress as a girl. Thank goodness for the poor dress that it was sleeveless and backless. I didn't even bother to zip it up all the way. I opened my door with caution. Romano still had his closed; that was good. As I passed by his door, I could barely hear Romano muttering, "Bésame…mala…chica…damn it! Why is this so hard?"

Prussia and France were snickering when I walked into the room. I violently handed my guitar to France. I had lost bets so many times that he knew what he had to play. He used to like me dance because he thought it looked sexy. I supposed now he wanted me to because…well, I probably still looked sexy to him, but it was mostly for the embarrassment. France started strumming the familiar chords. I lost myself in the music, stomping around and waving the skirt of my dress around like a beautiful red butterfly. I was so entranced; I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes at the end of the song I saw the horrified expression on Romano's face. Oh, Hell.

* * *

I left my room when I heard the sound of the guitar and laughing. Why were they having so much fun without me? That's when I saw it. Spain was dressed up in a giant red dress and swinging it around in time to the guitar. What horrified me the most was not that he was dressing in drag, but the fact that I didn't ultimately hate it. Spain was so into his little girly dance; it almost looked sexy like that girl in the picture. It actually reminded me a lot of that girl. The passion. The sexiness. The dress. Oh, shit he saw me staring at him. He probably thought I was some weird pervert like France! My face went completely red. Spain just there with his mouth agape, not moving at all. France and the weird albino guy were laughing hysterically. I ran to the kitchen. Luckily I had a whole crate of tomatoes at my disposal.

"Oh, God, he saw me." I heard Spain say from outside.

"Did you see the look on his face? Kesesesesesese! Priceless!"

"Oui Prussia, it was so cute it was hilarious. I don't think you'll have to worry about introducing him to cute girls anymore!"

I couldn't take any more of this embarrassment. I grabbed as many tomatoes as I could and rushed back out to them.

"Think it's so funny? How about you get a taste of this shit storm coming at you?" I started chucking the tomatoes at the trio. Prussia and France couldn't take the onslaught and ran out of the house. I could hear them calling loudly, "That last part, totally not awesome!" "Oh no! My clothes are ruined."

I threw the rest of the tomatoes at Spain. The stains blended into his dress. He didn't even do anything about it. I started to cry. Why was I doing this? Damn it, Why was I so weak?

"Romano, it will all be okay…" he reached out for me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shouted at him.

Spain backed away. He picked up the guitar France had been playing. He plucked out a slow sweet tune and looked up at the stars. He sang

_ "The stars in the sky all put on a show_

_ Fusosososo fusosososo_

_ They dance and they twirl and line up in a row_

_ Fusososososososo_

_ When beauty so bright shines its face just for you_

_ How can sadness linger inside?_

_ Your heart starts to melt and lets happiness in_

_ Let go of your anger and pride_

_ The darkness of night embraces your heart_

_ Fusosososo fusosososo_

_ Oh sweet little angel stay, never to part_

_ Fusososososososo"_

I was transfixed. He sounded so lovely. Damn it, why was I so attracted to him?

"Did that cheer you up?" He asked, a sweet smile on his face.

"No, why would I like your singing? I practiced my Spanish, so you better keep your promise!" I stole one last look and stormed off to my room.


	6. Flirting with Departure

I wasn't awoken in any harsh way that morning. The sun gently shone on my face. It was a good thing I didn't get to drunk last night. What exactly did happen last night? I remembered and I groaned. Romano had seen me in a dress. And then I sung like absolutely nothing had happened. I still could smell the tomatoes on me. Speaking of Romano, where was he? He usually would have woken me up by this time. Could something have happened to him? Did he run away?

I opened my bedroom door, panicked. I surprised to see clothes strewn all over my house. Most of them were mine. Romano was sitting cross-armed on a huge pile. Or was that the sofa?

"What happened here, Romano? You had done such a good job yesterday."

"¡Cállate! Tuve un momento difícil tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Usted prometió que si aprendí el español que me llevaría a conocer a chicas guapas! Vamos ya!"* Romano said in almost perfect Spanish.

I couldn't help but smiles. He tried so hard. I was so proud! Romano was such a hard working when he wanted to be.

"Si, si. Just a minute. I'll be ready as soon as possible. We'll get you some chicas!"

* * *

We headed out on the town. France had left a note that he would tell one of the girls to hang around Madrid. So far we didn't see her. All the girls were already coupled up. In fact there were a lot of couples. This didn't make Romano feel awkward, did it? Being here with me? I looked at him. His eyes darted from one girl to the other. Occasionally, they would look down on a paper he had in his hand. I couldn't see what it was.

His head snapped up. I could see his eyes light. He pointed into the crowd.

"Look Spain! There's a pretty girl! And she's all alone!"

I looked to where he was pointing. Her face looked familiar. I recognized the face and groaned internally. That was who France had sent?

"Okay, let the boss show you how it's done!"

I walked over to Belgium. She had been one of my best girl friends, but since I got turned into a boy, her brother had been keeping me at a distance. I was far enough away that Romano couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Belgium!" I called to her. She turned to me and waved. I held her by her hands and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry France dragged you into this. You see that boy over there? I promised him that if he learned Spanish I would help get a cute girl to like him. So, I want you to go over there and talk to him a bit, and act like you like him. You can even give him a small kiss if you want, but only if he speaks in Spanish. I'll pay you back somehow I promise."

"Hmm, a kiss? Well, at least he's cute," she considered. "Well, I think I'll just take my payment now." She pulled me into a long kiss. Talk about awkward. No wonder Netherlands kept me away.

"Hola!" she called out cheerfully to Romano. I gave him thumbs up. At least I had looked cool to him. With each step Belgium took, Romano kept on getting redder and redder.

As soon as Belgium got to him, Romano said, "B-Bésame mala chica!"

"Wow, you are pretty straight forward. But, you're really cute! Where would you like me to kiss you? On your head? On your cheek? On your lips?"

Why was Romano blushing so much? Wasn't he ready for this? Why did I not like Belgium so close to him?

"S-sorry, I d-don't think I'm ready for that yet, ma'am," Romano stuttered out.

"So polite! I might just have to come back for you when you're a bit older. Ciao!" Belgium left towards me.

"You should probably wipe that look on your face. People might think that you're jealous. Catch you later, España!" she said in passing.

Jealous? Was I jealous? Did that mean I loved Romano? How was that possible, he was so young? But… I watched him calm himself. As he took deep breaths he puffed out his little chest. I walked over to him.

"How could you do that to me? You should have known I wasn't ready for that."

I sighed and smiled, secretly happy that he hadn't gone through with it. "Lo siento, Romano. We'll try again some other time."

I really didn't want to try again. I didn't want him to meet anymore cute girls. I wanted him all to myself. Why did I have to be so selfish? Without my control, I had put my lips to his forehead. What the hell was I doing?

"What the hell are doing?" Romano punched me in the stomach.

I deserved that. Romano was a child, why did I love him the way I did?

"Now, you pervy tomato bastard, take me home! I'm tired of all these people crowding me."

As soon as we got home, I curled up on my bed. It was confirmed. I loved Romano. But I certainly couldn't do anything about it. He was a little boy. A boy. There was nothing wrong with me liking boys. I still had the mind of a girl. Romano wouldn't understand, though. I couldn't tell anyone my secret. Before long I fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't wake up until the next morning to insistent knocking on the door. I hoped Romano had been fine without me.

"Spain, open the door! The awesome me needs your advice on something!"

What was Prussia doing here so early? He knew I didn't do mornings.

I opened the door to find my friend carrying something heavy. It was a child. I gave him the most disapproving look I could.

"Please tell me you haven't kidnapped the poor kid."

"Ouch, thanks for all the confidence. I didn't kidnap him. I found him. He was just running around, being a kid and all, and then plop. He fell down, only he didn't get back up. So I freaked out a little and picked him up and ran here. I don't know what to do. You sort of have a kid, what do you think I should do?"

"I think our situations were a bit different." Speaking of children, where was Romano? I hadn't seen him yet. I let Prussia into the house, and he put the unconscious child on the couch. Did Romano actually clean? There weren't clothes around the room. I spied a note on the table.

"Dear lazy tomato bastard, if you manage to get your ass up before I get back and you're freaking out wondering where I'm at, I went to visit my brother. Got a problem with that? You better not considering I cleaned the house before I left, which was what you should have done. I may or may not come back, no promises, Romano."

Well that was mystery solved.

"You know, I think I should keep him. I would make an awesome big brother! This kid is going to be so lucky. He almost a totally not awesome life if I hadn't picked him up."

"Prussia, you're not serious, are you? That guy has a home. As soon as he wakes up, find out where he lives and take him back."

"Kill joy."

There was another knock at the door. I sure was popular this morning. At the door was a tired looking messenger in uncomfortable looking clothes.

"I…have…a message…from Mr. Austria. He asks…to attend to his house…as soon as possible…to pick up…your ward," he said out of breath.

It took me a while to decipher the meaning behind the message. Austria wanted me to pick up Romano? Had something happened to him? Without a second thought, I ran out of the house, leaving behind the messenger, Prussia and the mysterious child. I needed to get to Romano's side.

* * *

*Shut up! I had a hard time trying to decide what to wear. You promised if I learned Spanish you would take me to meet pretty girls! Let's go already!

**It's not supposed to be perfect Spanish. Romano did just learn it from a dictionary.**


	7. Sorellina's Wedding

**AN: Thank you to all my supporters out there! We are getting into the sequel part and I would highly recommend that for the people who have not read A Tomato Box Fairytale to at least read the first two chapters and the last two chapters. Everything will make a lot more sense if you do. Enjoy!**

"How do I look, fratello?" My sister twirled around so I could see. Her legs got twisted in the long skirt of her white dress. I caught her before she could do any real damage.

"Molto bella, la mia sorellina,"* I told her as I gently placed a daisy in her lonely delicate curl. I kissed her forehead. Her smile lit up the room. She looked the happiest she had ever looked in her whole life. As she should be, this was her wedding day.

She had only been a woman for about four months now. She had grown out her hair out to her shoulders for the first time. She nervously played with the edge of her veil.

"Maybe, I shouldn't do this. Not yet. How can I leave you all by yourself?"

"You can't do that. You love that potato-eating bastard. I don't want to live with you regretting not doing this. I'll be fine."

She gave me a small smile. "I'm worried about you, fratello. I want you to find the love like the one I have."

I sighed. I took out my best-held secret. The picture had gotten pretty old. It had gotten folded and was rough around the edges, but I carried it everywhere I went since that time. I looked at the picture. "This is what I love." I showed my sister the picture of the girl. The girl was my ideal. Her long brown hair flew around her happy face. Her red dress only accentuated the passion and kindness in her eyes.

"I've carried that picture since I was a little boy. She is my ideal, and I can't think of anyone else. I thought I met a person a lot like this girl, but they betrayed me. I've given up looking."

There was a long pause as Veneziano looked at the picture. She carefully handed it back to me.

"You should never give up, Romano. That girl is the person you're meant to be with. As for Spain, I think you should forgive him."

"How did you…?" I blushed, as always, no matter what I tried, Veneziano saw right through me. "I can't. He's the reason that you got turned into a boy in the first place." If it weren't for that stupid tomato box, Veneziano wouldn't have had to be so sad.

"It all worked out for the best. I'm a girl again! Plus both of you are hurting so much. I know how much you love him."

I could feel myself getting redder. My blush was spreading through my whole body. I finally let go of my breath. "I might love him just a tiny bit. How did you know?"

She got a wide cunning grin on her face. "I didn't. You just told me."

"Why you!" I ran to her with my arms out. If she thought she was going to get away with that, she was dead wrong. I started tickling her, and she laughed hysterically. Her laughter brought a smile to my face.

"It's about time," Hungary said. She opened the door just a crack. Veneziano nodded and got up. She tried to smooth out her dress. I kissed her forehead again and put the veil over her face. I lead her arm in arm out of the room.

Germany and Veneziano had agreed on only one bridesmaid and groomsman each. Germany had chosen Prussia, and Veneziano chose Hungary. Hungary didn't seem to like that Prussia was touching her. She probably wouldn't have accepted if she knew that Prussia was going to be her partner. The wedding procession had just started. Even though the veil covered her face, I could tell my sister was getting nervous. I patted her hand and she held my arm closer. We took our first step into the hall.

* * *

The church was lit up by white and blue. Daisies for my sister and cornflowers for Germany. Veneziano stopped shaking. I looked down the aisle. Germany had his eyes fixed on her. His eyes projected the love he had for her to the whole church. It almost made me sick. Almost. At the end of the aisle, I lifted Veneziano's veil. She gave me a swift kiss on my cheek and went straight to Germany's side. He gave me a nod and guided her up the steps.

I hated weddings. Everybody was so emotional. I could hear several people crying already. Plus, the church was full of people I hated that had to be invited. There was the pervy bastard (he must have been the source of the crying), the piano bastard, and the scone bastard. Japan was sitting near the back on the groom's side. He had just recovered from his injuries, so I was a little surprised to see him. I guess it wasn't everyday that your two allies got married. Spain was even here. He must have tagged along with either France or Prussia. I don't know why he bothered coming. He looked sad, for no apparent reason. He looked at me. Oh crap! He saw me looking at him! I quickly looked away. It was time to concentrate on the ceremony again. They were just starting their vows.

"I had always felt there was something missing in my life." Yeah, a brain I thought. "That was until I met Italy. She somehow completed me. I used to be obsessed with pride and power, but she made me see that such desires would lead me nowhere. Her love guided me to be the man I am today. I can't imagine life without her here by my side. I promise to always take care of her and to make her happy so I can never go without seeing her smiling face."

I could hear France trying so hard to keep it in. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Being Italian, I knew about all sorts of love. However, I never knew how powerful it could be. Germany showed me true love. He was knight in shining armor to come and break the spell I was under. I knew form the beginning that I could never be without him. I decided from that day to always remain by his side. I'll live my life in order to make Germany happy, no matter what."

France was absolutely bawling now. I was starting to get a headache. The rings were exchanged. At last, the clergyman said that the man could kiss the bride. Germany swooped up my sister in his arms and kissed her on the lips. The daisy fell out of her hair and she wrapped her arms around him. When they parted, the whole church exploded in applause and cheers. My sister was finally married. Was I all alone now?

* * *

*Very beautiful, my little sister.


	8. Cunning Traditions

After the ceremony it was straight to the reception. Even when greeting their guests, the happily married couple never left each other. I couldn't stand all the lovey dovey stuff. Venziano usually handled that part. I didn't want to be here anyway. I hoped they would at least open the champagne soon.

"Kesesesesese! I would like to propose a toast to my brother West on his wedding day!" I cold tell this was going nowhere good fast. I could even see France and Spain trying to sit him back down.

"Stop it guys! Since I was the awesome best man, it's my right to make the first toast! Anyway, when I first found West unconscious on the side of the road, I thought man this little guy has some awesome potential. I was a little concerned when he was growing up because he wasn't as awesome and popular as me. One day, Germany came home talking about his Allies he had just made. And I thought how lame, they were all dudes. But then it turned out one of them was a girl, and I was super confused. But, I was happy that he had finally found a chick. Italy, I'd like to thank you for saving my brother from non-awesomeness. Hopefully one day, you'll make his life as awesome as mine, but that would be pretty hard, so I can understand if you can't!"

It seemed like the whole room let out a groan. Germany put his hand on his head, and Italy tried to comfort him. Spain and France looked embarrassed for their friend. Why would Spain have such bad friends?

* * *

It's truly amazing how much Prussia only thought of himself. He had embarrassed his brother on his wedding day. I didn't know why I had to be here to go through all of this humiliation. I didn't even know either of them that well, so I was surprised to get Italy's invitation. I mean, I was part of the reason she had that curse on her in the first place. Most of it was England's fault. England had ruined my life and consequently hers. And now Romano hated me. I really hoped he wouldn't see me staring at him. After all this time, I still loved him. I wanted him back.

The first dance had started. Germany and Italy whirled around the floor. I saw Belgium had asked Romano to dance. He didn't look like he wanted to, but she dragged him out to the floor. Was she making her move on him now? He was all grown up and looked quite handsome in his tuxedo.

I mostly stood by the champagne table for the reception. My other two lonely best friends joined me. In times like these, we needed each other the most.

"I'll get my revenge on him one day."

"Who?" France asked.

"England, he ruined my life you know. He doesn't know it, but he'll get what's coming to him."

"I think you need to lay off the champagne. That pirating happened a long time ago; let it go already. At this point your economy can't touch his."

"I can't let it go." I put my glass down. I needed to walk around a bit.

* * *

"It's almost time for the last dance," someone announced. "But before that we'll have the throwing of the bouquet and garter.

All the single female nations swarmed around Italy. Most enthusiastically was Belarus. Italy looked around for a bit.

"Spain! Could you help me?" she called out to me. I don't know why she would pick me to ward off the girls. There were other guys much closer. I couldn't exactly refused her. I placed myself between her and the grasping crowd.

Italy wound up for the throw. She looked like she was going to put everything she had into the throw. Several of the women backed up, preparing to run for it. She threw it as hard as she could. It hit me on my back. I turned around, picked it up and tried to hand it back to her. She had a wide smile on her face and shook her head.

"I threw it, and you picked it up. Traditionally, that's your bouquet now."

"But I'm not a …" several screams of the girls interrupted me. Belarus had burst into tears, running towards Russia, but he was running away.

It was time for the throwing of the garter. Italy sat down on a chair. She was blushing a lot. Germany moved his hands up her skirt. There were a bunch of catcalls coming from the bachelor men. Germany's face turned a bit pink as he pulled the garter off her leg. He stood up, ready to get rid of the thing, but Italy pulled him back down and whispered something in his ear. He looked confused, but nodded after a moment. Italy kissed him on the cheek.

Germany, with disturbing accuracy threw the flimsy little belt straight across the room. It landed in the unsuspecting hands of Romano. He was near the back. It looked like he was trying to escape out the door. He looked absolutely furious. He had a death glare set on Italy, but all she did was smile.

"The final dance will start with the holders of the bouquet and the garter, who are sure to be the first ones to get married next."

Romano looked horrified. Great, now he would just hate me more. Several people pushed us together, snickering the whole time.

"I am not being the girl, you're the one holding the bouquet," he whispered insistently.

"But I'm bigger than you. That won't work out."

"Just follow my lead, and let's get this over with." Before long we were swirling around the room. I didn't know Romano could dance this well. I let Romano have the lead, and let myself get lost in the music like I had when I was a girl. We far out danced anyone there, so much so that we looked quite tacky. But, I didn't mind. I was just so happy to be near Romano again, I didn't care if I was humiliated or if he avoided me for the rest of our lives. I wanted to live in the moment.

The song ended and Romano dipped me down. He looked into my eyes, and I didn't recognize the feeling hidden in them. After a moment he dropped me and stormed out of the room. Everybody laughed. I mean, what could be hilarious than two grown men ballroom dancing with each other? I sighed as I watched his back moving away from me. Would I ever see him again? I needed another drink. I got my friends together and we went to continue the celebration of being single at our favorite bar.


	9. Very Drunk Tomato

"Damn it, he looked so sexy in that tuxedo!" I was full out smashed at this point. I was holding on for dear life to my wine glass. "Did you see him? Di-did you see him, Flance? I mean as a kid he was so cute, you know? But now Romano's soooooooooo hot."

"Yes, I did see him, but I think you might be a bit drunk," France said.

"I *hic* didn't know your swing door swung that way, Spain." Prussia said from behind his beer mug."

I nodded. "Yep, I looooooooooooooove men! I have for as long as I can remember. You knew that at one point, but you…you must have forgotten. I especially love Romano. He's just so yummy… like a …tomato!" I said loudly I chugged down the rest of the wine in my glass. "Another!"

"Do you find us attractive?" Prussia and France struck a pose together.

"Ha ha! Not in that way. You don't need to be jealous; I love you guys to in totally a different way. You're my best friends." I hooked my elbows around their necks. I started crying.

"I miss him so much. Why did he have to leave? I want him so badly!"

"Y-you know what I would do? I would invade his vital regions and be done with it. It will make you feel a lot better," Prussia advised.

'He cant do that! Do you have a romantic bone in your body? Obviously Spain should proclaim his love to him and then do %^&^% and %^&(&^% and then &*(%%& until he's begging for more!"

Prussia and I just stared at him.

"You're kind of sick, dude," Prussia said and took another sip of his beer.

"What? It's what I would do. In fact, if you don't get on that soon, I might just."

"Don't you dare."

I looked at the bartender. He was used to these sorts of situations. He drew out two fencing swords. "Just don't break anything this time." I picked up the sword and got into my stance.

"En garde, you frog."

We hadn't had a good fight in a long time. Even though we were at each other's throats, we were laughing the whole time. We were almost toe for toe. After a while I overcame him. It was nice to know I still got it.

"I win! As punishment, you must…eat England's cooking!"

"You're evil!"

"I'm just kidding, I don't want you to die!"

"Oh good, I'm too gorgeous to die!"

* * *

We sat back down and returned to our drinks.

"I know what you mean with the troubles with love," Prussia said. "I know! Surprising! The awesome me doesn't have my way all the time. Hungary knows how much I like her, but she's still with that damn pussy Austria. But you know, I could just go over there and steal her away. Instead, I want her to realize on her own how much she loves me on her own. So I just put myself in her life in any way that I can. If she sees me as an enemy then so be it. That's better than nothing at all. Don't give up on Romano. He'll come around eventually, I think. You're too awesome to pass up, considering you're my friend and all."

It was so rare for Prussia to be that deep and sweet. I gave him a tight hug.

"Aw, Prussia. I love you!"

"No homo!"

"No homo," I agreed, but proceeded to kiss his cheek anyway. He rubbed it off with disgust.

"I will NEVER understand you Latin based countries and your kissing."

"Oh Prussia, you simply can't resist our charm," France said and began touching him in the only way France knew how to touch people.

"Get off me you pervert!" Prussia shouted.

I sighed. "Did you se the way he danced with me?"

"Yep, it looked pretty gay," Prussia commented.

"It was so wonderful. We were swirling around the room. It was magical. It made me feel like a girl again! Oh how I wish I were a girl."

"You'd make a pretty sexy girl," France added.

"Ha! In your dreams! If I were a girl, I would be all over Romano. He wouldn't know what hit him. God, I miss him so much. I'm just to scared to tell him. It'll only make him hate me more. He blames everything on me, and it's so not fair. All I've done is love him, and I've unintentionally hurt him, but I hurt so much more. The house has been so empty without him. I miss the way he would wake me up every morning. I miss the way he tried so hard to learn Spanish for me, but sucked at it anyway. Well, I guess he learned it for cute girls. Hell, I even miss the way he would cuss with every sentence he said. I miss his constant insecurity. All of his flaws made me love him more. But, most of all, I miss the way he looked when I embarrassed him. He would blush so much; he looked like the tomatoes he loved. The tomatoes that made him smile. But I know he will probably never think of me that way."

"Would you please stop talking like I'm not even here? Damn, you guys are noisy," a voice said. I felt my face drain. I saw Romano sitting in a booth a few rows away from us. His face was pink from both the alcohol he had drunk and the embarrassing memories I revealed.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"I've been here the whole time. You bastards wouldn't freaking shut up. You're bothering everyone here."

"Oh Romano!" I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor

"What the hell? Get off me, you tomato bastard!" I didn't listen and pinned him down

"Romano, I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean for that whole tomato box thing to happen. That was an incident that was between England and me. I was horrified when it affected you and your sister. Please forgive me!"

"Veneziano says I should since she's alright now. Since I can't not listen to what she says, I guess I should."

"Really Romano? You don't hate me? That makes me so happy." I hugged him. I wasn't ever going to let go.

"Oy, stop it already! I don't know how much more of this I can take."

I looked at Romano's face. It was getting redder and redder. He was trying hard not to look at me.

"Do you like me?" I said.

"N-no, w-why w-would you think that?"

"You do, don't you," I put my face close to his. I needed to get a better look for his reaction. "Tell me, what do you think of me? And don't you dare lie."

"I-if I tell you, do you promise to let me up?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"F-fine. I might just sort of love you…a lot. Hell, I loved you for a long time now, but I was so angry with you, I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to admit it. But, being with you at the reception only made me realize how much I missed you. How much I missed living with you. And I don't care if there is a sexy girl in a old picture. You're here and you're real, and you're all that I could ever want and need form another person, ever. Now would you please let me up! You're embarrassing me."

I couldn't hear what anyone was saying anymore. Romano loved me. He really loved me. I could feel his hands against my chest, pushing me away, but I didn't care. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He resisted at first, but the kiss finally sunk in. But like everything else, life has a way of ruining things when everything is going right. My vision went red, and my body started to hurt. I was forced from his lips as my body compacted and shrunk.

Romano's eyes went wide, his hands still on my chest. Well, I should say breasts. His mouth was agape with the shock of what happened to me. Honestly, I didn't quite know what had happened myself. I gave him a little smile. "Uh… surprise! I'm actually a girl!"


	10. Tomato Kisses

I had no idea what the hell was going on. The next thing I knew Spain was kissing me. Damn it, he had promised to let me up after I said all those embarrassing things. For a while I tried to push him off. And then, I didn't want to. His kiss was so sweet that I couldn't resist anymore. I closed my eyes and drew in closer even though he smelled of a lot of alcohol. Why did I enjoy this so much?

I felt Spain move, and I expected him to let me up, but that wasn't the case. Spain's body began to morph. His once firm, toned chest became soft and supple. His clothes became bigger on him. He didn't feel as heavy. I opened my eyes to find that my hands were handling two lumps coming from his red silky shirt. I knew what these were, and Spain shouldn't have had them. He didn't have them a few seconds ago.

"Uh…surprise! I'm a girl!" came a sweet voice from his lips or I should say her. This Spain was obviously not the man I thought he was. I quickly removed my hands from her chest. She surprisingly looked very familiar. She didn't look really like Spain the man, but I knew I had seen that face before.

I took out my prized picture. The sexy girl in the picture looked like the girl that was now on top of me. I showed her the picture.

"This…was you?"

"Yeah, I guess. That picture was taken a long time ago."

"How did you…how is this…?" I should have known the answer to this question.

"You remember that horrible little fairy that cursed your sister and turned her into a boy? Yeah, well, that happened to me first. England had sunk my ship using that deceitful fairy and she took my treasured tomatoes. I had to keep giving her the best of the harvest every year so I wouldn't make my boss angry. You found it and gave one of her tomatoes to your sister. So, it's really England's fault that this all happened. I'll get my revenge on him one day."

"You're saying that the girl in this picture has been you the whole time? You made me look like a complete idiot!" She couldn't stop my resistance now. My body was stronger than hers. I flipped her over, so it was the reverse situation. I had her pinned to the ground. I didn't need to hold back anymore.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this? I dreamed about that girl from the moment I first saw her in your photo album. I wanted to be a person that could be with a girl like that. I always felt conflicted because I had feelings for you as well. But you're the same person, so I really didn't have to be confused at all. I've loved you this whole time, and you didn't even tell me. You won't get away with this so easily."

* * *

He brought his face closer and closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? I could feel the heat radiating from my face. He brought his lips close to my ears.

"Do you remember what you said to me all those years ago?" he whispered. His voice was tickling me.

"You told me that if I acted more like you, the cute girls would fall for me. If I learned Spanish in order to win over the girl in the picture."

"Would you let me up? This is getting embarrassing." I didn't know how much more I could take. Everyone in the bar was staring at us.

"No. I'm bigger than you, so that makes me the boss. You have to do what I want," he teased. The girl me was slightly shorter than he was.

"I've forgotten most of the Spanish I learned in your house, but I do remember one thing. Something I've held on to so I could use it on the girl on the picture."

He brought his face in front of mine again. The strange feeling I saw in his eyes before, I now recognized as love, untainted and unstoppable.

"Bésame mala chica."

He brought his lips to mine. It felt like my heart exploded. Romano tried to give me more room, but I wouldn't let him. I followed his lips wherever he went. He had told me to kiss him, so I did.

"I can't take any more of this," he almost growled. I interrupted him with my kisses. I wasn't pinned anymore, but that didn't matter. I wasn't going anywhere. He suddenly stood up and reached down for me. In one motion he threw me over his shoulder. With me in tow, he left the bar and started running.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't really care as long as with Romano, but it was still nice to know.

"We're almost there. You should know it."

He opened a door. The inside of the place looked very familiar. Like it was something I saw everyday, but in a different light. The whole place seemed brighter even though there were no lights on. Romano threw me on my bed.

Romano crawled on top of me. He unbuttoned my silky red shirt, exposing my breasts to the moonlight. He slid down my already louse pants.

"Just…had to…make sure…I knew…exactly what…I was getting myself into," he said as he kissed his way up to my lips.

I didn't have as much patience as him. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me, and then I ripped off his shirt, snapping off a few buttons in the process.

"You don't have to be that violent. Poor shirt. You could have just asked," Romano said as he undid the belt on his pants.

"All's fair in love and war; expect a few casualties."

We both succumbed to each other's adoration. Both entranced in the love newly uncovered. I felt freer than I had ever felt in my life. I didn't have the riches I had once before that had given me the false hope of such. Romano's warmth was the sunshine on my face. His breath on my skin was the salty sea air in my hair. His kisses that revealed a passion I could never fully comprehend tasted of tomatoes.


	11. Revenge tastes like tomatoes

Of all the ways to wake up, this one was probably my favorite way. Romano had his arms around me, holding me close. His lips were touching my head as he whispered into my hair. "I can't believe I found you. I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe you're real. How could I deserve someone like you?"

He felt me move slightly. He quickly let go and turned around.

"Romano?" I sat up on the bed. Romano's eyes were closed, and his face was starting to get red. So he was going to be like that this morning. I decided to play with the single exposed curl on his head.

His ears were starting to get red now. "S-Stop it! Don't do that when I'm asleep!"

"You're asleep? And just what exactly am I doing that's so wrong?" I started to kiss his ear and anywhere else that I could get to.

"Just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he was rapidly losing this fight.

"Make me," I said playfully.

He grabbed my head and seized my wandering lips with his.

When we parted, he looked really embarrassed. "So you heard all that?"

"I just smiled. "Buenos días, Romano."

I got up and searched through Romano's clothes until I found the old picture of me. I out it on my mirror and took a good look at myself. Romano came up and hugged me from behind.

"You're not disappointed are you? We're not the same you know. I don't have her long hair anymore."

"Shut up, you're too sexy to worry yourself about something like that," he said into my neck.

I turned around in his arms, no longer facing the mirror. "You're way sexier than I am."

"Bullshit, you are so…Blegh, I think I just vomited in my mouth a little. There is no way in hell that we are becoming THAT couple, got it?"

I smiled. He had said couple. "Whatever you say, Romano," I said and gave him a swift kiss.

"By the way, I need to borrow some of your clothes, you seem to have, ahem, ruined some of them last night." He indicated to his shirt. Not only had I managed to pop off the buttons, I had ripped part of it as well.

"Oops, shirts aren't really necessary anyway. You could go shirtless if you want," I suggested. I mostly wanted to look at his six-pack.

"Ha! Nice try. I'll go shirtless, if you do to."

"Maybe…some other time."

"Your choice." He started rummaging through my closet. I had to reach all the way in the back to find the clothes that fit me as a girl. It was a good thing I had kept them for sentimental reasons. I changed into one of old uniforms I had worn in my conquistador times.

"I like how you looked before." Romano said. He was fully clothed now.

"I suppose it's a bit out-dated, but my stuff now doesn't fit me that well."

"No, I meant earlier today. I liked you better naked and in my arms. We should fix that." He came closer to me, starting to unbutton the dozens on my jacket.

"Stop it," I said as I playfully pushed him away. "We should at least do something before we call it a day."

"Fine, you go do ONE thing, then we'll go back to bed," Romano agreed.

I opened the door to the outside. It was a beautiful day. It would be a shame to spend it all indoors. That's when I saw it. It was a large lumpy burlap sack with a note on it addressed to me.

"Dear Spain, Thank you so much for coming to my wedding! Having you there made it really special for me. Anyway, Germany and I found this after the reception was over. It was being rather…flashy, so Germany knocked it out. I thought you might have some use for it. After all, it's all his fault really for what happened to the both of us. I'll entrust this to you! Love, Italy. P.S. Please take good care of my fratello! I've known he's loved you for a long time."

I had always thought Italy was a bit ditsy. She knew a whole lot more than she let on. I opened up the sack. Inside was a very drunk, very naked England. Well, he wasn't entirely naked; he did have an apron on.

I could feel a sly smile creeping up my face.

"Oh Romano! Could you help me? I figured out what I want to do today," I called to him.

"I'm not quite sure I like that sound of that voice. It kinda makes me think you're planning something devious."

"Trust me, you're going to enjoy this."

* * *

England regained consciousness. "Oh bloody hell, where are my clothes? My head is killing me. Exactly how drunk did I get last night," he said out loud.

"Ahoy there, England," I called to him. He looked at me and finally realized his situation.

"Why am I tied to a boat in the middle of the lake? Who are you and what gives you the right to do this to me?" He said, wiggling trying to break free of his ropes. He only rocked the boat.

"You can't double-o ninja your way out of this one, England. It's finally time to initiate my revenge."

"Y-you're Spain, aren't you? Wait, you're girl-Spain. You were…And then I…Oh bullocks."

"That's right 'Oh bullocks.' Romano!"

"I'm right here. I picked those tomatoes like you asked, now can we…HOLY SHIT!" That's when Romano saw it. I had pulled one of the cannons from my old ships and dragged it to the lake. It was pointed directly at England.

"You remember England, right Romano?" I said as I began to load the cannon with the freshly picked tomatoes. "He's the one that sent that evil little fairy that cursed me and that box of tomatoes. It was the same one that cursed Veneziano as well, you remember."

I finished loading and lit the fuse. The cannon went off with a loud bang. Red flew across the air and covered the boat and England.

"Let me try," Romano said. He loaded the next round and fired. "Take that you fairy bastard!" Romano started giggling as the England was covered in tomatoes.

Like two giggling giddy school children, we stuffed the rest of the tomatoes on the cannon. This round the boat capsized. England struggled as he tried to get back to shore. His blonde hair was stained red from all the tomatoes.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now," Romano said as he grabbed me by the waist. The look on his face told me enough.

"Revenge is nice. I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough excitement for one day," I hinted. I grabbed his hand as we raced back to the house.


	12. Epilogue: Tomato Wedding

"Hey, Romano, Let's get married!"

It was just another lazy day. Romano and I were just lying in bed as the sunshine seeped through the window. Romano stopped tracing my curves with his fingers.

"And why the hell would we want to do that? I hate weddings!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around me.

"We don't need to be married to know hat we belong to each other," Romano said, and he began to kiss my neck.

"Mmm, it could be really fun! I bet your sister would be really happy. We do owe her you know."

"Veneziano's got her own husband to make her happy. It's not my job anymore."

"It'd make me really happy too. Please Romano! I want to be married to you. I want to be your wife, and I want you to be my husband"

Romano sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for his pants.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with a god damn romantic?"

I hugged him from behind, placing my chest on his bare back.

"Don't pretend like you're not, mister I'm-going-to-carry-around-the-picture-of-the-girl-I've-never-met-cause-I-want-to-be-with-her-one-day."

"Sh-shut up! I can't believe you're dragging me into this! Anyway, I saw this a while ago, I thought you might like it."

Romano had pulled out a ring from his pocket. The main stone was a red diamond with two regular diamonds on either side.

"Take it already!" I couldn't see his face, but I was sure it was red.

"Ask me properly," I said, kissing his back.

"You sure are being demanding today." He moved from the bed and kneeled don in front of me. I was right about his face.

"Marry me, damn it," he grumbled. I nodded and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Now, was that so hard," I teased. I kissed his lips and pulled him back up to the bed with me.

* * *

"I can't believe your getting married," Prussia said. It was another one of those drinking nights. France was busy gaping at the ring on my finger.

"Yeah, I told Romano I wanted to get married, and he proposed."

"I didn't think you wanted to get married," France said. "I thought you wanted freedom or something absurd like that. That's the only reason I didn't claim you as mine before."

"Ha! Very funny France. I could never consider us in a relationship."

"Oh, is that a challenge. I make an excellent lover." His face became close to mine. His breath smelled of wine.

"Aaaaaand that's why," I said as I pushed his face away. "You love women in general much more than you love me. Romano likes only three things: tomatoes, his sister, and me, and he loves me much more than the other two. I get a much higher concentration of love than you could ever give me."

"I can't picture myself married. I'm too awesome to be with anyone else," Prussia added.

"Oh, really. Not even with Hungary?" I said, knowing him all to well. He tried to hide his face by drinking down the rest of his mug. Even when the alcohol was gone, you could see his blushing face.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't be so bad…but only if she begged me." I rolled my eyes. He was hopeless. I downed the rest of my drink and enjoyed the night with my two best friends.

* * *

"Did you really have to invite those two?" Romano said the next morning.

"Of course I did! They're my best friends!" I said defensively.

"But they're such bad friends. I don't understand why you even hang out with them."

"They been here for me for a long time. I have to include them."

Romano still had a frown on his face. I didn't really know what I was supposed to say to him. I reached for him, but he went out of my reach. He got off the bed and put his clothes on.

"I've got to go. I'll be…I've got to go," he said as he left me. I don't think he had really left the house since the day that he brought me here when I somehow became a girl again. I waited all day for him to come home, but he never did.

So this was where he lived. I don't think I had ever been to the Italian's house. This was the only place where I thought he could be. I let myself in. I ignored the mess. I just wanted to find Romano. Was something wrong? Had he changed his mind? I found him in one of the back rooms. He was facing away from me.

"Roma…"

"I don't want to see you right now," he interrupted me.

I was shocked. Romano didn't want to be with me.

"D-Did I do something wrong? If you really don't want to get married, we don't have to. Just please, come home with me. I miss you." I said. I didn't understand.

"I can't…I can't go home with you. Not like this. Just go already." He never turned around.

I closed the door behind me. Why was he doing this to me? How could he do this to me? I love him so much. Why was he torturing me like this?

I was heading down the road from his house when I saw a figure in the road. Italy came bounding up to me.

"Hey, Spain. Long time no see! What's wrong?" she said after she hugged me and saw my face. I was starting to cry now.

"Romano didn't say anything mean to you did he?"

"I don't understand. He just suddenly up and left me. Why would he do that?"

"It's not so bad. He loves you a lot you know. It's pretty obvious. You are a girl now after all."

"Was Romano really that desperate for a girl to like him?"

"No! I mean, don't you know how you were able to turn back into a girl?"

I shook my head.

"Only true love's kiss can break powerful spells. It's true! Germany told me that one time. You kissed Romano and got turned back into a girl, right? You'd both have to love each other tons to be able to do that. I'll take care of Romano, don't you worry."

"O-Okay. We were planning to get married, you know. If we actually do, I want you to be my maid-of-honor."

She smiled. "I'd be happy to. I'll make sure this wedding goes as smoothly as possible."

Feeling a bit more relieved, I made my way back to where I lived. It just wasn't home when Romano wasn't here.

* * *

"Shitshitshitfuckshit," I muttered as I paced back and forth.

"Maybe you should try to calm…"

"Shut up you potato bastard!" Just because he was my fratello-in-law doesn't mean I had to be nice. I really hated weddings. I had to wear these ridiculous clothes and pretend to be nice to people I didn't like. I had to have the potato bastard as my best man. It's not like I had much of a choice. I didn't really have many friends. All I had really was Spain and I hadn't seen her for about a month.

God, she probably hated me now. I up and left her to get ready for this stupid thing. I knew if I stuck around, I wouldn't get anything done. I wanted to make this wedding the best as it could be for her. I'm really no good at this lovey dovey crap. I could just imagine myself writing my vows at her house. I would work on them for a few seconds, and then Spain would walk in. I would get all embarrassed, and she would see me. That turns her on for some reason. She'd seduce me to come to bed and that would be it. It was horrible when she came all the way to my place to take me home. I almost lost it. I almost went back home with her. It couldn't stand to hear her so sad like that. It was a good thing Veneziano came to help me or else I would be spouting a whole bunch of crapolla, not that I would admit it. That is if I remembered what I was supposed to say.

"Fuckshitshitshit." I returned to my pacing.

"How's he doing?" Veneziano in her red bridesmaid dress came to where we were. She had spent all day getting Spain ready. She gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not quite sure he's going to make it," Germany said.

Veneziano came over to me. "Would you please stand still?" She pinned something on my jacket. It was a daisy and one of those red flowers Spain liked. I think it was a carnation. She kissed me on both cheeks.

"How's Spain doing? It's not like I'm concerned or anything."

"She's fine! For the fifteenth time, she's fine. You're pretty lucky; she looks bellissima! It's time for you to go. Spain says she'll meet you there." Veneziano practically pushed me into the church full of people, and I made my way down the aisle with a stiff smile on my face.

The funeral procession started blah blah blah blah blah. They took forever to walk down; they were so damn slow. Germany and my sorellina came down, both with huge goofy smiles on their faces. That was when I saw her. She was wearing a floor length white dress with red flowery accents. There were more of those carnations in her hair. It had grown since I last saw her. Now it was almost to her shoulders. She strode down arm in arm with those idiot friends of hers. She was nearly to me when they both kissed her on either cheek. She returned one for each. Prussia turned red over his. After Spain gave France his, he went toward her for more. Before he could reach her lips, I snatched her away by the waist. I gave him the best glare I could manage. Just what kind of crap was he trying to pull on her wedding day? Spain took my hand and we walked together up the steps.

"You don't know how much I missed you. Don't ever pull something like that again,' she whispered to me as the priest was talking."

"I'm sorry, okay? I had some stuff to work out."

"Those better be some freakin amazing vows you wrote."

"H-how did you know?"

"Veneziano told me."

"The couple has written some vows that they would like to exchange today," the priest said. That was my cue. Could I do this? Everyone was watching me. I looked at Spain. Her expecting eyes looked back at me. I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"My whole life I had been searching for Spain. I couldn't tell at first, but she was the one I was truly meant to be with. Her kind passionate ways drew me to her in ways I had never thought possible. Through my whole life she has been there for me, and all I want to do now is be there for her. I will do anything to make that possible. So, with this ring, I promise to never leave your side. I promise to be with you no matter what circumstances may arise. I promise you to love you, Spain, my wife, forever."

I did it. I had said it. I didn't make any mistakes. I slid the wedding band on her finger. Her green eyes were shining. Her smile and face radiated.

"Before I met Romano, I had searching for the unreachable. I wanted a life that I could be free and not have anything to worry about. Romano came along, and my life was far from that. Despite the changes, I didn't realize I had left that impossible dream. I loved being connected to someone else. I loved caring for him with my whole heart. I found freedom in the love Romano gave me. I didn't care about my troubles when Romano was near. He was my new dream. The dream I asked you all to realize with me today. I promise to love Romano with all I can. I promise to never leave his side. I promise be happy with him forever."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

"Per te farei di tutto. I would do anything for you," I whispered just to Spain. She threw her arms around me and kissed me with the passion I loved her for.

* * *

For the reception I changed into a red dress that was easier to move in. It had a lot of ruffles and layers, but it had a lot of room to move in. It reminded me of a carnation.

"You…look like a tomato," Romano said when he saw me. "A very sexy tomato. So delicious. Can we leave yet?" he kissed me.

"Almost but not yet," I said. We still had the reception to put on.

The reception was held outside for one reason: the main attraction. Romano had brought with him a very familiar looking box. Romano and I both poured gasoline on the box and lit a match. The old tomato box was engulfed in flames. Everyone cheered. The past and curse were finally behind us. I kissed my husband.

Our first dance was in the light of the burning crate. The flames played with the shadows on Romano's face. The music was fast-paced, but there was not one missed step. We glided along together, my skirt flying out behind me.

After the dance was over, Romano whispered to me, "Now can we go?"

"Not yet," I said. There was a crowd of lonely people depending on my cast-offs.

I threw the bouquet first. Hungary caught it. She looked overjoyed and started looking for Austria.

Romano knew what was coming next. He got a strange look in his eye. I offered my leg out to him. He blushed slightly as his arm reached up my skirt in front of all those people. His fingers traced patterns as he traveled up my leg. I could feel myself blush as well. He pulled off my red garter belt. He stretched it, testing the elasticity. He had a sly smile on his face. He quickly aimed and shot the garment into France's face. It must have had some force behind it because it ricocheted, leaving a red mark, and landed into Prussia's hands.

"KESESESESESESE! YES! The awesome me caught the belt. And you know what that means…" He ran straight for Hungary. He scopped her up and started to kiss her. She turned red and livid. She started to beat him with the bouquet, but it didn't hold out very long. She reached up under her skirt and pulled out a frying pan. That did a bit more damage. Everyone gathered around them, trying to see the situation play out.

I pulled Romano into the shadows. I kissed him much to inappropriately to be seen by our guests.

"I'm getting tired of this. Let's ditch them. I only want you tonight," I said insistently. Romano picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way home.

**AN: Just so you know, there is another story to this series called In Search of a Tomato Box Fairytale. It focuses on Lithuania and Poland, but there are moments where I follow up on Germany and Italy and Spain and Romano**


End file.
